Jonathan Penner
Jonathan Penner is a three-time Survivor contestant. Bio A native of New York, Jonathan Penner is a writer/producer for film and television. He and his wife, Stacy, have developed numerous projects including "The Last Supper," "The Lone Ranger," "Let the Devil Wear Black" and the 1994 Oscar-nominated for Best Short Film, Live Action, "Down On The Waterfront" (which he co-produced, co-wrote and starred in with Jason Alexander, Ed Asner and Mike Starr). He also worked as an actor and had a series regular role on "Grapevine," on CBS, "The Naked Truth" and "Rude Awakening." He also made guest-starring appearances in various series including CSI: and "The Nanny," both on CBS, as well as "Seinfeld" and "Arrested Development." Additionally, he is a producer/writer/director. Penner attended the prestigious Phillips Andover prep school in Andover, Massachusetts, and went on to receive his Bachelor of Arts degree from Sarah Lawrence College in Bronxville, New York. Penner enjoys reading, traveling, cooking, theater, moves and track/field. Penner currently resides in Los Angeles with his wife of 16 years, director Stacy Title, and their two children, Cooper and Ava. They have one bunny, Angel Cake, and two lizards, Mozilla and Luna. His birth date is March 5, 1962.Jonathan Penner's Survivor Wiki page RHAP Appearances First Appearance: April 16, 2010Penner on Parvati & JT’s Big Blunder Jonathan first appeared on RHAP after episode 9 of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He talked about his former Cook Islands cast members Parvati Shallow and Candice Woodcock, as well as J.T. Thomas's strategic blunder in giving away his Idol. Second Appearance: December 2, 2011Jonathan Penner on Cochran’s Mutiny and Ozzy 3.0 Jonathan returned to RHAP after episode 10 of Survivor: South Pacific. He compared John Cochran's flip at the merge to his own flip at the merge of Cook Islands, as well as talking about his old Cook Islands cast mate Ozzy Lusth. Rob later reposted this podcast on November 29, 2012 as part of an "RHAP Flashback".RHAP Flashback: Jonathan Penner from Dec 1, 2011 Third Appearance (Exit Interview): November 30, 2012Jonathan Penner’s Survivor Philippines Exit Interview Jonathan next appeared following his boot from Survivor: Philippines. He discussed with Rob his decision to turn down the offer for an alliance with Michael Skupin and Lisa Whelchel and his "storyteller" speech to Lisa earlier on in the season. Fourth Appearance: April 26, 2013Jonathan Penner on the Story of Malcolm on Survivor Caramoan Jonathan returned the next season to talk about the eleventh episode of Survivor: Caramoan about the game of his Philippines cast mate Malcolm Freberg and his Fans vs. Favorites cast mate Erik Reichenbach. Fifth Appearance: November 7, 2013Pennercast 4: Jonathan Penner on the Survivor Merge Jonathan's next appearance came after episode 8 of Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Rob also talks with Penner about a number of topics which include: *Penner’s thoughts on Jonathan’s castmate from Survivor Cook Islands, Candice Cody, returning to the show this season with her husband John Cody. *What does Penner think about Redemption Island? *What can the remaining alliances in the game do to take control in the second half of the game? *Why was Penner so against burning the hidden immunity idol clues this season? *Who does Penner think has the ugliest shirt in Survivor history? *Who does Penner think is getting the best story so far this season? *And what does Penner have to say about his twitter rivalry with Tyson’s girlfriend, Rachel Foulger? Sixth Appearance: October 2, 2014Jonathan Penner Recaps San Juan Del Sur Episode 2 Jonathan recapped episode 2 of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur to talk about the fall of Val Collins and the similarities between former baseball players Jeff Kent and John Rocker. Seventh Appearance: April 16, 2015Jonathan Penner Recaps Worlds Apart Episode 9 Jonathan came back to cover episode 9 of Survivor: Worlds Apart. Penner gives his thought on Jenn’s decision to stay in the game, the dynamics of Joe and Mike, whether Rodney is a legit threat to win and much more. Eighth Appearance: December 8, 2016Survivor 33, Episode 13 Recap with Jonathan Penner Jonathan appeared again after over a year and a half to talk about the penultimate episode of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. He discussed the recent double boot episode, as well as his thoughts on who has the best chance to win going into the finale. Other Appearances and Facts *Penner appeared on RHAPpy Holidays 2013 to read his interpretation of "'Twas the Night Before Christmas". *Penner has been very vocal of his dislike towards Rob's impression of him that came about during Philippines. *Penner's soundbite of "I'm like a storyteller, that's what I do" during Philippines is a part of the recurring "Fan fiction" sound drop. *Penner appeared at the West Coast Survivor Know-it-Alls. References External Links *Jonathan's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps)